Castle of Dramatic Love
by Kitty-Twin89
Summary: Harry has a twin who the wizarding world forgot. Elizabeth Lillian Potter finally made it to Hogwarts and found her real family. Life gets turned upside down when she is chosen by a certain Veela to be her mate. Can Draco survive living with both the Potters? T rating just to be safe. DracoX OC. I'm not sure about Dumbles and others yet. Was originally Draco is Not Romeo.
1. Toil and Trouble

**Okay, so I really didn't like the way _Draco is Not Romeo _was going, so I got rid of it. Then one day I came upon the old pages of my first fic, and decided that I wanted to redo this story. I'm changing to title, my OC's name and some of the content. I started this fic when I was a freshman in high school. I'm now onto my second semester of college. My writing has greatly improved, at least I hope it has, since then. I only have to retype two chapters, the first two in fact. The other nine I still have saved, and I have a lot of editing to do. I don't know if I'll keep the original story line or how much I'll change. i hope for those who read it the first time, still want to read it. I'm exploring new writing styles and techniques, so bear with me if this gets rough at times.**

**Disclaimer: I still own my character, though her name is now Elizabeth Lillian Potter, her cat, Hades, and anything that is not in the stories or movies, but _the rest belongs to J.K Rowling._**

**I'm sorry in advance if Draco is OOC, still trying to get a grasp on how to write him..**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fillet of a fenny snake, <em>

_In the cauldron boil and bake; _

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog, _

_Wool of bat, and tongue of dog, _

_Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, _

_Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,— _

_For a charm of powerful trouble, _

_Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." _

"Will you kindly shut up?" Harry snapped from his position on the couch.

"What? Do you not like _Macbeth_? Even though it is a classic play?" Elizabeth questioned, never looking up from her book.

"Yes, it's boring and stupid." Harry shot back. He may have grown up as a muggle, but that did not mean he liked literature.

"You uneducated heathen. This is one of Shakespeare's darker plays, full of murder, blood and insanity." Elizabeth almost shouted, taking offense for the story at being called boring and stupid. This ended with both of them glaring at one another, which could only last about thirty seconds in total. Not being able to take and keep the seriousness of the whole situation, both burst out laughing.

"Fine, I'll read it to myself, but that doesn't mean you win." Elizabeth surrendered. Harry nodded once at her and turned his attention back to the essay he was attempting to write. _Macbeth _was full of betrayal, death, and insanity. The story was kind of like the Potter's life during the time of Voldemort. Harry and Elizabeth only wish they could remember it, even that if it was possible. Elizabeth wished people would have remembered her.

The entire wizarding world was under the assumption that Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort and survive. Someone, Dumbledore, led everyone to believe that Lily's love and Harry were the only way Voldemort was gone. Now, everyone knew the Potter's had twins, but Dumbledore did not want that. No, he wanted his 'Chosen One' and 'Golden Boy'. There was no room for two. It was true that Elizabeth was born before Harry, but only by a minute. But this did not work into Dumbledore's plan, so he was determined to fix it. So, the story became that Harry was the survivor and poor Elizabeth died that night as well, even Dumbledore had taken her and left her in a muggle foster home, never to be seen again.

What Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten was the Elizabeth was going to be prone to accidental magic. Which led to her curiosity and then sent her looking for answers. After what seemed to be forever she finally found her answer. Elizabeth Lillian Potter was a witch and could attend Hogwarts. At the time, she did not know the power her last name held or the story. Let's just say it was quite the shock when she and her foster mom finally fought their way into Hogwarts and she found Harry. The rest is history, she was accepted into Hogwarts her second year technically and they lived happily ever after. You can sense the sarcasm can't you?

"Elizabeth!" Harry yelled again, finally breaking her from her trance.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, forcing herself not to jump out of her skin.

"It's time for dinner, smart one." Harry replied. Elizabeth did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue at the last part of that comment, all this got was her laughed at. Both rose up from their positions, Harry on the couch and Elizabeth on the floor, and walked to the portrait to head down for dinner. They were greeted by Ron and Hermione at the door leading to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Elizabeth!" Hermione shouted cheerfully as the pair approached them. All they received from Ron was a stare, and a strange one at that.

"Ron, I'm gonna smack the freckles off your face if you don't quit with whatever look that is." Elizabeth warned, shooting Ron a glare. This effectively caused him to burn red and look away. All Harry and Hermione could do was laugh at their friend's expense.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Elizabeth laughed, and she was not lying. Not really waiting for their answers, even though they all nodded, she opened the doors and strolled on into the Great Hall. The hall was buzzing with conversation and energy. The ceiling, one of Elizabeth's favorite parts about Hogwarts, was a clear night sky with a full moon. The group wandered over to the Gryffindor table and took their regular seats.

Dinner was going about as normal, until the twins could feel someone staring at them. Without even saying anything, both turned to look behind them. What they saw was a certain Prince of Slytherin, commonly known as Draco Malfoy, staring at them from his respective table. Harry shook his, not wanting to deal with whatever Draco was scheming.

"He's not worth the stress." Harry muttered, turning back to his meal. Elizabeth on the other hand was not one to back down from a challenged and engaged in a staring contest. They held the stare a little longer than Elizabeth and Harry did earlier that evening, like forty-five seconds this time.

"I will never blink." Elizabeth mouthed at Draco, which to her surprise caused him to laugh, breaking his stare.

"I win." Elizabeth cheered, but the victory was short lived when Draco had stood up and began walking. Elizabeth turned back to her dinner and friends.

"Okay, that was weird." Elizabeth mumbled to herself, going back to eating.

"Just ignore him." All of her friends chorused, never really looking up from their own meals. She was still getting used to the idea of him being an enemy. Now, that did not mean he was not a prat and a jerk to them on an almost daily basis. Though, some of the fights that Ron, Harry and Draco got into were completely ridiculous. He would not be so bad, if he put a rein on his ego.

"Don't get any ideas El." Harry warned her, nudging her in the side. Sometimes there were moments where Elizabeth and Harry believe twin telepathy was a thing. This was one of those moments. Elizabeth looked up to watch Draco as he walked around the other dining tables. It almost seemed as if he was looking for something.

"What in the world is he doing?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"You mean you don't know?" Hermione gasped. She should not have been surprised when she received three blank stares as a response.

"Draco is a Veela!" Hermione hissed at her friends' stupidity.

"Ooh." The three chorused, making Hermione want to bang her head on the table. They all knew that meant that Draco was searching or sniffing out his 'soul mate'. No one really knew why the mate was found by scent.

"I'm going to laugh if it is a Gryffindor." Ron joked, causing everyone to laugh. Draco would never survive being mated to a Gryffindor.

Now all four of them were interested and watched Draco with fascination. It appeared that he had already crossed off Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw from his search. Since he did not even bother walking by Slytherin meant that house was a 'no' as well.

"Uh, guys. I think it is a Gryffindor!" Elizabeth hissed, all of them turning to face each other. There was a collective gasp when they noticed a certain blonde walking towards the table they were currently seated at. Elizabeth knew they were all silently praying to whatever they believed in that it was not one of them. No matter what Hermione and Elizabeth felt deep down as hopeless romantics would make this situation better. This was not something they desired, not with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was at the top of the Gryffindor table, slowly making his way down towards them. His face went through a couple dozen emotions the closer he got to the group. The only two who could breathe a sigh of relief was Ron and Hermione considering that Draco had stopped behind Harry and Elizabeth. It was until Draco and Elizabeth made eye contact did all five of them know who the Veela's mate was.

"Oh great." Draco sighed, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the comment, and while everyone else celebrated that it was not one of them.

"You need to come with me." Draco instructed, poking Elizabeth in the arm. Elizabeth turned on the bench and quickly stood up.

"No, really?" Elizabeth snarked at him, already toward the door. Draco, quickly and gracefully, followed after her, both in no hurry.

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts." Elizabeth sang sadly as she and Draco exited the now silent Great Hall. The moment the door closed, the hall erupted into an excited buzz. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it's not as that much different. But let me know what you think, if the changes upset you then I'm sorry.<strong>

**But as always, R&R for a Twix and now a hug!**


	2. Lyin' Eyes

**This was the last chapter I had to retype. I'm wondering why I decided this was a good idea again. I'm sorry these are so short. **

**I will probably continue to apologize for my writing of Draco, and my shitty use of verbs.**

**Disclaimer is in the 1st chapter.**

**The song used is _Lyin' Eyes_ by The Eagles. (Don't own this either.)**

* * *

><p>Draco and Elizabeth made their way silently down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. This was simply because a new living arrangement needed to be made for the two, and Dumbledore had to oversee it. There are two sides to Elizabeth: one is the quiet and observing side and the other is a very extroverted and loud side. Since she could not stand the silence between the pair of them and Draco was not making any effort to start a conversation, she began to sing quietly to herself.<p>

"You can't hide your lyin' eyes. And your smile is a thin disguise. I thought by now you'd realize. There ain't no way to hide your lyin eyes" Elizabeth sang, a bounce in her step. Draco observed the girl, trying to get a grasp on what she was doing. He knew she was singing, but the song was not one he recognized. 'Muggle music.' His brain happily supplied for him. It was not hard to remember that like Harry, Elizabeth grew up in the muggle world. He decided he might as well try to talk to her.

"What exactly are you singing? I know it is a muggle tune of sort." Draco questioned, trying to keep his tone light. Elizabeth turned her head to look back at him, then continued forward.

"Just a song called _Lyin' Eyes _by an old band called The Eagles. Mama used to play their tapes in the house all the time." Elizabeth answered, not turning back once again. Draco simply nodded his head, not that she would have seen it. So much for a conversation. That was how the rest of their small journey continued until they reached the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office.

"I hope you know the password being a Prefect and all." Elizabeth stated, fully looking at Draco since they had left the hall.

"I believe I overheard one of the Slytherin Head Boy or Girl say it," Draco explained, looking at Elizabeth then the gargoyle, "butterscotch." For a couple of seconds the statue did nothing, leading the two to believe they had the wrong password, but eventually it did move to reveal the staircase behind it. Not waiting for Draco to say or move Elizabeth jumped onto the top step, riding the staircase to the top in front of the office's door. Draco was only a few steps below her. Draco had barely set his foot down on the top step when Elizabeth thought it would be a good idea to throw open the door. The action kind of reminded him of Professor Snape.

"Ayo Professor Dumbledore!" Elizabeth announced as she strode across the office, grabbed the top of one of the chairs and gracefully flopped into it. Draco on the other hand had and regal, emotionless face going on and walked to the chair and sat on the edge like a normal and civilized person.

"Hello sir." Draco greeted more stiffly. Dumbledore smiled, nodding at Draco then turning to look at Elizabeth who was sprawled sideways in the chair. At this he could only sigh and shake his head. Turning back to Draco he smiled once more.

"I'm assuming you two are here because of your inheritance Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore probed, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir. It would seem that Elizabeth here is my mate." Draco stated firmly. Dumbledore's eyes lit up, ideas and plans already forming in his head.

"This is most wonderful! You are one lucky girl, Elizabeth, to be chosen by a Veela." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Yeah, wonderful for you two, but what does this mean for me?" Elizabeth, now looking at the ceiling, asked.

"A Veela's love is one of the purest forms of love there is. They cannot hurt you in anyway. There is quite a bit more, but I feel you should ask Mr. Malfoy here about it. Think of it as a bonding experience." Dumbledore relayed. Draco looked over as he heard Elizabeth sigh.

"Ok, so please tell me that I and he are not sharing a room together without adult supervision." Elizabeth stated.

"No, no, no. Considering the situation, I've thought it would be best if Mr. Malfoy's father stayed with you." Dumbledore answered, still cheerful.

"Fine, on one condition." Elizabeth responded, her voice not as cheerful or light as before. Draco watched the interaction with interest. Now he knew that she was not originally going to be in Gryffindor. Something about the moments like these that he has observed says she would have been in Slytherin. Dumbledore nodded at Elizabeth for her to continue.

"Harry gets to live with us as well. It seems only fair." Elizabeth claimed, leaning back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? No!"

"Done!"

Draco and Dumbledore stared at one another, both shocked with the others decision.

"He can't live with us!" Draco shouted, standing up to face Elizabeth. Not wanting to be looked down upon, Elizabeth did the same.

"But it's fair for me to have to live with you and your father?" Elizabeth shot at him.

"Because he can help, considering this is a Malfoy trait! Harry can't help this situation at all!"

"Besides the fact that Harry would be the one I could talk to since I hardly know you, much less your father? The fact that we can help balance and ground each other through stressful situations that are bound to ensue?" Elizabeth ranted, her fist balled up at her sides. This was the comment that shut Draco up. He gave her calculating look, the turned away.

"Fine." Draco mumbled, losing his regal air. Elizabeth nodded once, then turned to Dumbledore, still fuming.

"If that's all sir, then I'm leaving to go pack and find my brother." Elizabeth ground out, turning on her heel and storming out of the office.

"You need a password for you room before you leave!" Dumbledore called out to the retreating witch. Elizabeth froze, thought for a moment, and then answered.

"The password should be 'Lyin' eyes'." Elizabeth called back over her shoulder. Wanting to leave before she punched someone, she continues on and out of the office. Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"Well, I will send a letter to your father tonight. You are dismissed back to the dorms." Dumbledore said, grabbing parchment out of his desk as he did so. Draco nodded then also too his leave back to his own room, where no doubt he would be ambushed by his friends. Once he stepped outside of the door he leaned against it. He sighed and rubbed his face once. The last thing he said before heading to the dorms was for his benefit more than anything.

"That definitely could have gone better. Let's hope it's not this bad tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>As always R&amp;R for Twix and a hug!<strong>


	3. Of Twins and Blondes

**So the content is still pretty much the same. I think after this chapter is when I'm doing the major editing. **

**Sorry again if Draco is OOC and my Veela crap makes no sense, it's a work in progress.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>"No! I'm not going and you can't make me!" Harry shouted down the corridor. Elizabeth shook her head for what seemed like thousandth time that morning.<p>

"Yes, you are Harry, I need you." Elizabeth pouted. He was not the most thrilled person when she had told him the deal.

***Flashback***

"What? No!" Harry yelled when Elizabeth went back over the conversation.

"I won't live with them, without you." Elizabeth stated. She did not want to live with the Prince of Slytherin and his father, alone. She felt a shiver come with the image.

"We hate each other; living with him would be a nightmare. Don't make me El." Harry pleaded. By then Elizabeth had started crying, trying to trick Harry into the deal. She did not attend theater camp for five years for nothing.

"No, don't cry. Please Elizabeth don't cry." Harry begged, trying to stop the water works. Which resulted in Elizabeth only cried harder.

"Fine! I'll live with you guys." Harry relented, defeated.

"Thanks Harry!" Elizabeth exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. She hugged her brother and quickly ran to her room to tell Hermione.

"Damn you, you little fox!" Harry yelled after her.

***End Flashback***

Now Elizabeth was basically dragging Harry down the corridor. Just because he agreed to go did not mean he was not going to try and fight. Elizabeth sighed, this was getting ridiculous. Then a wicked thought came to her head. Harry was still at the other end of the hall, now sitting and sulking. Elizabeth took off her belt and transfigured it into a leash. She quietly walked up behind Harry discreetly turning his tie into a collar. Before he had time to react she jumped him.

"Hey!" Harry shouted under the attack. Elizabeth attached the leash to the collar. Once the deed was done she admired her work. She then cast a spell to make sure he could not tamper with anything. His bullshit ended here.

"Get this thing off!" Harry demanded, tugging at the leash.

"No can do. It won't come off until we get to the room." Elizabeth laughed as his face changed several shades red.

"WHY!" Harry shouted, some passing by students students gave them strange looks, but said nothing.

"This way we get there sometime this week." Elizabeth replied sarcastically. She bent down and grabbed the leash.

Seeing as he could not win against her, he gave up. Harry picked up his bags and followed behind his sister. Students giggled at the site as they passed.

"I hate you." Harry murmured as they walked on.

"Love you too!" Elizabeth smiled, enjoying every minute of this. They continued down the hall towards the Slytherin rooms, but before they reached there they turned down another hall, closing in on their destination. The couple's rooms.

The twins arrived at the portrait where they were greeted by knight and a sleeping dragon.

"Password." The seemingly French knight demanded. Harry and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Lying eyes." Elizabeth replied, having the knight bow. The portrait swung open and the twins stepped in. Elizabeth grabbed the leash and tugged it lightly, Harry following slowly behind.

'He was probably a Gryffindor.' Elizabeth thought to herself as the entered the lounge area. As they dropped their bags in the middle of the room the leash and collar around Harry's neck disappeared.

"Where are the royal pains?" Harry asked, looking around irritated, as if saying something about them would summon their presences.

"I'm a witch not a psychic." Elizabeth answered looking around as well.

"You might as well be one." Harry laughed, giving his sister a smile.

"True that Har Har." Elizabeth laughed as well, think of all the predictions she made. Plus the ones that actually came true as well. The two both turned when they heard voices coming from the top of the stairs. Lucius and Draco were at the top looking down at them, looking as regal as all purebloods do. When Harry and Draco caught sight of one another, they entered a glaring contest. Lucius and Elizabeth could only shake their heads at the two.

'Why can't they just quit it already?' Elizabeth thought annoyed.

"Both of you knock it off before I slap the stupid out of you." Elizabeth snapped. Glaring at both boys.

"Bring it El." Harry challenged. Elizabeth simply raised an eyebrow then lunged. She knocked him to the floor. Brother and sister rolled around until Elizabeth pinned Harry to the floor.

"Pinned ya." Elizabeth stated with a smirk. Harry squirmed around trying to get up.

"Lemme up." Harry chocked out, seeing as Elizabeth was not exactly the lightest person. Elizabeth stood holding her hand out to Harry and helped her brother up as well. He turned as if to walk away, but suddenly jumped her.

"Aah!" Elizabeth yelped, being knocked to the floor. Once again they rolled on the floor like small children, but Elizabeth ended up victorious once more.

"Pinned ya again." Elizabeth slurred. Both laughed at their antics until they heard a growling coming from behind the chair which they were in front of.

Draco was glaring at them, a growl coming from low his throat. Lucius was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Draco continued to glare at Harry, who was still lying on the floor, until something hit him in the head. Hard.

Elizabeth had taken off her shoe and thrown it at him, growing tired of his actions. Draco stepped to one side of the table, closest to the fire place, while Elizabeth was on the other side.

"What was that for?" Draco snapped back.

"You're not some wild animal, so stop the growling." Elizabeth commanded.

"Then tell Potter to keep his distance." Draco quickly replied.

"One, not likely. Two, I'm also a Potter and I don't appreciate the way you treat him," Elizabeth seethed, "I'm not like other witches. I'm not above crotch shots, so watch yourself." Draco stared at the girl dumbfounded; he had never been spoken to like that, especially from a girl. Ever in his life.

Lucius cleared his throat from the chair he had claimed while their little yelling match ensued. All three turned and looked at him.

"I would prefer if we didn't kill each other please," Lucius started calmly, "This is going to be different and a challenge.

"We need to try and live peacefully. I for one can't deal with the constant bickering and you all acting like children."

"Agreed." The twins answered simultaneously. Draco simply nodded at his father. Before anyone could say something more Elizabeth grabbed her bags from the side of the table and jumped over the couch. She hopped up the stairs, stopping at the top, turning to the three men.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name!" Elizabeth sang then disappeared to her room. Harry chuckled at his sister's antics, she loved to leave with a bang.

"Potter." Draco called, calling Harry's attention back to him.

"What?" Harry asked, eyeing the blonde.

"Watch yourself, if my Veela side feels you are a threat I will not hesitate to defend Elizabeth." Draco stated firmly, this only angered Harry.

"She's my sister and I don't need her to be mistreated by the likes of you. So you better watch yourself as well." Harry said in the same tone. Lucius sat there, trying to pretend that he was not listening, but making sure that neither of the boys resorted to blows. Elizabeth silently giggled from the other side of her door. The doors were not that thick and the two idiots were not being exactly quite. She had already began forming a plan to make them equal on all playing fields.

'Silly boys,' She thought, 'pranks are for girls.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, I would really appreciate reviews since I'm trying this again.<strong>

**As always, R&R for a Twix and hug!**


	4. Coffee and Good Times

**So, the only reason I'm getting chapters up so quick is because they were always saved on my computer. But seriously, editing through them SUCKS! I wish I could make them longer, maybe some day I will. But today is not that day.**

**Please let me know if I miss switching names. There is always the chance that I skip over one.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**Draco is still OOC, unfortunately.**

**The songs used are _Ain't Nothing but a Good Time by Poison _****and _Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd_**

* * *

><p><strong>*5 in the morning*<strong>

"_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
>How can I resist<br>Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
>And it don't get better than this."<em>

Elizabeth danced around the common room, only stopping when she took a drink of coffee. Not that she really needed it. She smiled as she heard Draco coming down stairs, probably to yell about the music. Not everyone was a morning person like her, which she forgot sometimes.

Elizabeth turned to see a very unhappy looking Draco. He was in nothing, but a pair of dark green sleep pants. Elizabeth walked over to where the radio was stationed on the counter and killed the music.

"What's the story morning glory?" Elizabeth chirped cheerfully.

"I don't know. How about the fact that it's currently five in the morning and you're bloody awake!" Draco snapped. Elizabeth resisted the urge to laugh at him; it would only make things worse.

"Well, this is the time I would normally get up for my school back home. Old habits die hard." Elizabeth shrugged, walked to the couch, and proceeded to flop down on the couch. Draco shook his head at her.

"We aren't going to school today." He stated. Elizabeth's face said exactly what she was thinking.

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth remarked. She did not think they would have to skip school because they were now 'mates'. She still could not yet wrap her head that word.

"New found Veela mates can't be far from the Veela. That and I would probably start hexing anyone who came within four meters of you." Draco explained sitting on the chair across from Elizabeth.

"Really?" Elizabeth blurted, now interested on what they were actually talking about.

"Yes, for the first few days a Veela can be slightly possessive. Some continue to be like that for a couple of months." Draco said sheepishly. He knew Elizabeth would not enjoy that small detail. What he was expecting was tornado of insults, but what he got was laughter.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Draco addressed the girl. Elizabeth took a minute to try and breathe again.

"I believe this shall be awesome. I have like, a permanent friend, lover and punching bag." Elizabeth giggled. Draco rolled his eyes at the girl, which earned him a pillow to the face. What he did not miss was the fact that she had said lover somewhere in that sentence. Not that he was going to bring it up any time soon. Elizabeth stood up and went back to the kitchen to retrieve more coffee.

"Want some Draco?" Elizabeth called from the dining area, where a pot of coffee sat.

"No thanks." Draco declined politely. Elizabeth shrugged and continued to get another cup and walk back over.

"So, what shall we spend our early morning doing?" Elizabeth inquired after a giant swig of caffeine.

"Talking, I guess. We can't do much at this hour." Draco mentioned. He continued to eye the drink in the girl's hand. She was a ball of energy normally, but putting her on caffeine was a death wish.

"Well, ask away. I'm not easily offended." Elizabeth stated leaning into the couch. Draco thought for a moment. She gave him permission to ask her anything.

"My first question is what and where did you get that thing on the counter?" Draco pointed out, eyeing it.

"Oh my, seriously? It's a radio smart one! It's battery powered, I got it for my birthday and smuggled it in the castle. Any more stupid questions?" Elizabeth joked, Draco thought before he asked the question this time.

"Where were you before Hogwarts?" Draco started. Elizabeth looked up and gave him a sad smile,

"All over. I was a foster kid for a long time. Still technically am one." Elizabeth explained. Draco was taken back. He thought she lived with Harry, but just never came to school.

"What did you plan to study?" Draco asked, now curious since she grew up Muggle.

"I had always been fascinated by religion, so that's what I was thinking." Elizabeth recalled simply, her eyes lighting up. Elizabeth took another swig of coffee, emptying the cup. She stood up to retrieve a third, but Draco grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What now?" Elizabeth scoffed. Draco pulled her back onto the couch.

"I honestly don't think you need any more coffee." Draco scolded, taking the cup. Elizabeth laughed at his stupidity. He thought two cups were bad? He should have seen her when she drank six.

"Hey, what time it?" Elizabeth asked remembering her brother.

"Quarter to six I believe." Draco remarked after casting a quick _Tempus_, and then froze when he saw her face. It was pure evil. Like if Satan had a daughter, this would be her. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her radio. She looked through some CD's until she found one to her liking.

"You might want to cover your ears." She warned. Draco had barely covered his ears when extremely loud music rang through the whole area.

"_We don't need no education  
>We don't need no thought control<br>No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
>Teachers leave them kids alone<br>Hey! Teachers! Leave the kids alone!  
>All in all you're just another brick in the wall.<br>All in all you're just another brick in the wall."_

Elizabeth stopped the music and listened. When she heard a yelp and a thump she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"ELIZABETH!" Harry shouted from his room. He was not thrilled with her choice of a wake up call.

"Downstairs Har!" Elizabeth called back. She returned to her spot on the couch to wait for Harry. That took approximately ten seconds before Harry came charging out of his room.

"What was the meaning of that?" Harry shouted when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Think of it as your personal wake up call." Elizabeth answered, with a smile. Harry turned his attention to Draco.

"You let her do this?" Harry snapped, but was more annoyed at his twin.

"I didn't know what she was planning until thirty seconds ago." Draco argued in his defense. Harry rolled his eyes at the both of them and went to go back upstairs, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Be quick Harry, we're gonna have a little fun today," Elizabeth instructed, "that goes for you too Draco." When neither of them made any sign of moving Elizabeth got annoyed.

"You both have twenty minutes or I dye you hair neon pink and green." Elizabeth threatened. Harry, knowing she would do it, dashed off with a fearful Draco behind him.

"Time for phase one."

* * *

><p><strong>As always R&amp;R for a Twix and a hug!<strong>


	5. Never Trust The Tea

**Okay, so I actually had someone read through this before uploading it. That's a first. If I thought trying to write a story while in high school was bad, then college is even worse. But here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Elizabeth, Hades, and anything that does not occur naturally in Harry Potter is mine. Unless I state otherwise.**

**Thanks to Golden Dragon Girl for proof reading my stuff.**

* * *

><p>"DRACO! HARRY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Elizabeth yelled from the common rooms. She gave the boys twenty minutes to get ready, and it had been close to forty-five instead.<p>

"Give us a minute El!" Harry shouted back. Elizabeth sighed loudly at them. Whoever said girls took longer to get ready was sorely mistaken. She heard two sets of footsteps coming from the rooms upstairs, then Draco and Harry came bounding into the common room.

"Well, we're here. Now what are we doing?" Draco asked in a calm voice. Elizabeth motioned for them to sit on the couch across from the chair she was sitting in. The three took their seats while she offered them tea like a good host of this idea, which both graciously accepted.

"We're going to have a get know each other party." Elizabeth announced happily.

"What!" Both boys shouted at the same time.

"You heard me." Elizabeth warned. What they did not know was that her plan was already taking place.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions then compare answers." Elizabeth explained.

"I don't like where this is going, but okay." Harry agreed. He honestly did not want to get on Elizabeth's bad side. It was not a pleasant experience, though he wouldn't mind seeing Draco end up on that side of her. Draco nodded stoically, being all snooty and Malfoy like.

"What's your favorite color?" Elizabeth started. She thought it might just be smarter to start with easier questions that third years can answer without fighting.

"Silver." Draco answered.

"Green." Harry responded. The boys glared at each other, giving each other the evil eye.

"Well mine is pink or black. I can't pick," Elizabeth smiled, "now, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Make potions."

"Play Quidditch."

"Well, I like to read or dance." Elizabeth told the two boys. Draco smirked, at least the girl had a fair amount of intelligence and skill. Elizabeth was watching the boys' hair closely. She was not lying when she said pranks were for girls.

"Do either of you have a question?" Elizabeth asked. Harry shook his head. He did not want to know anything about Draco and knew everything about Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed again at how dense her brother was being. Could he not act like a Hufflepuff for four seconds?

"What's your biggest fear?" Draco asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment. She did not fear a lot. Not even Voldemort.

"Dementors." Harry suddenly burst out. He covered his mouth as quickly as the words left his mouth. That was not supposed to be said aloud. Draco glared at him, which Harry promptly meant the glare with his own death stare.

"Watch yourself, Draco." Elizabeth warned without looking at him. Draco went wide eyed. The girl had a sixth sense or something.

"My biggest fear would have to be being alone forever." Elizabeth admitted. Not many people knew that.

"You know you'll never be alone, El." Harry said sweetly. He did not plan on ever leaving his sister alone. Ever. Especially not now with her being the mate of Malfoy. He did not trust the blonde teen as far as he could physically throw him.

"I can promise that as well. You're my mate now, my other half. I'll always be there for you." Draco said sternly, but full of promise. Elizabeth looked into his eyes where she found them full of what she guessed was love. She would keep note of that, but for now she mentally shrugged and just accepted it.

"Thanks, you two." Elizabeth thanked warmly.

The mood was almost ruined when Elizabeth looked at the boys' hair. Harry's dark sable hair now was brilliantly highlighted with green brooms and had red snitches flowing through it. Draco's normally pale blonde hair now sported silver highlights with cauldrons and random ingredients in black. She had to remember to thank the twins for giving her the idea back in fourth year; well, after they had used it on her anyhow. Elizabeth could not help but giggle at her handy work.

"What are you laughing at El?" Harry questioned, eyeing her. Elizabeth could not hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing.

"What?" Draco asked looking around.

"You two should see your hair." Elizabeth gasped, trying to breath. Draco and Harry ran to the closest mirror, which was near the stairs, tripping over each other to get there first.

"What did you do?" Harry shouted, pulling at his hair. Draco kept turning his head and running his hand through the dyed locks.

"You both needed to learn a lesson," Elizabeth started, "I'm tired of the fighting and now you both are equally punished."

"I can't believe you," Harry sighed, "but I bet you got it from the twins didn't you?"

"You bet I did Harry. I'm the best girl prankster they've ever seen." Elizabeth boasted, puffing her chest out like a peacock. Harry sent an obscene gesture toward his sister which she merely laughed off.

"How could you do this? I didn't do anything to you!" Draco turned and shouted at Elizabeth, one hand still bedded in the dyed locks. Elizabeth flinched at his tone, but glared at the Slytherin.

"I told you why, Draco," Elizabeth simply answered, "You both need to learn to get along. So I've started by equally humiliating you."

"I can't believe this or you!" Draco continued ranting, "Why did I get a mate like you? You're horrible!" Elizabeth was normally a strong willed child and did not let anything to her, but this took the gold. She saw red first, and then the tears.

"Screw you Malfoy!" Elizabeth shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. Whatever retort Draco had was gone when he saw the look on Elizabeth's face and the tears. Draco Malfoy knew at that moment that he had messed up big time.

"Elizabeth, I'm..." Draco started to apologize but it was cut off. Elizabeth had flipped him off and ran to her room. Draco just stood there and stared at where the girl stood moments before.

"That was low Malfoy, even for you." Harry stated an edge in his voice. Harry ran up the stairs to Elizabeth's room to try and calm her down, but stopped momentarily at the bottom of the stairs to turn around at Draco and flip him off.

Draco suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was as if an invisible fist had punched through him and gripped his heart and tried squeezing it like a grape. It was so strong that it made him drop to his knees, holding a hand to his chest. His father had told him something about this. When a Veela finds their mate they start a bond, weak at first. It was through that bond he was able to feel some emotions, which would become stronger until they bonded fully. By the judge of the pain, he had hurt her deeply. Now, he was not sure how he was going to fix it either.

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever make these chapters much longer. Sorry if you think they're too short.<strong>

**Anywhoooo R&R for a Twix and hug!**


End file.
